


Memoriam Defunctorum

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Not Planned In Advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Alyna and Sylvanas have a well deserved hug.A gift ficlet inspired by Soraan's exquisite Dark Ranger series, which I highly recommend you all read if you somehow haven't.





	Memoriam Defunctorum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soraan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shattered Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010353) by [Soraan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraan/pseuds/Soraan). 



> So, this was kind of spur of the moment, so I hope it's perceived well. But, uh Happy New Year any and all who read this, and I'm really sorry I didn't ask you Soraan, and also that they're probably way out of character, and that it doesn't fit within canon, and all the things, like the fact I probably butchered the characterisations; but, spur of the moment, and someone suggested I give it as a gift and I said "Yes, this is a good idea." So I hope it doesn't backfire and I hope you like it. I'll stop waffling now. Happy New Year! (P.S. The theme was a Piano cover of Knockin' On Heaven's Door. P.P.S. I would have listed the Series as inspired works, but you can only use works links, so I used Shattered.)

Sylvanas couldn't remember the last time she’d been so content. Certainly it had been while she still drew breath, a lifetime of suffering ago, and in all probability it had involved Alyna in a similar position as she was now. Curled up against Sylvanas with her head tucked into the crevasse where her queen’s shoulder met the mattress, her eyes blissfully shut as a sleep-stick took her back to a happier time, when they both had less to worry about.

Sylvanas, regretfully, did not find the sleep-sticks so effective. So here she was, Alyna curled around her like a possessive blanket with attachment issues, trying her damndest to fall asleep, and failing.

Alyna shifted in her sleep, and ended up with her nose brushing Sylvanas’ as they lay face to face. Sylvanas sighed lightly and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep again. It didn’t work, so instead she took some time to properly study Alyna’s face; committing every curve, crest, and rise to memory. Exactly as she used to do in her private moments, those all-too-brief windows of time when nothing mattered except the woman in her arms. Alyna shifted in her rest again, and Sylvanas let herself be drawn down memory lane.

She remembered a kind, bright morning in Windrunner spire, birds calling in the distance and a gentle breeze moving apart the curtains as she played with strands of burgundy hair wrapped around her fingers and wished that that time would stand still forever. She remembered Alyna throwing herself into her arms, and a small sob before a whisper of “I’m free” had fallen from her lips with relief.

She remembered waking up to soft blue eyes and a mischievous smile as she found out Alyna had braided their hair together whilst she still slept, a wry grin and a fond sigh as she attempted to disentangle her hair from her lover’s in time to catch breakfast and still make it to the outpost with some semblance of decency. She remembered the honours ceremony, how right it felt, despite the problems, to demonstrate her love for Alyna in front of their entire people. That searing, public kiss that burned away any doubt in her mind as to who she needed to spend the rest of her life with.

“Sylvanas?”

The queen was pulled from her thoughts gently by an inquisitive voice, and her eyes focussed to find Alyna looking at her expectantly. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow.  
“Hmm?” Alyna rolled her eyes.  
“There’s been someone knocking on the door for a while. Kyala is here for something.” Sylvanas sighed; she was about to rise and get dressed, but found she couldn’t be bothered, not with Alyna currently in her bed. So she issued an unusual decree.

“Allow her entrance to my chambers.”  
“My lady?” the underling squawked, momentarily forgetting himself in the face of an abnormal order.  
“Just do it.” Sylvanas ground out. “I am rather” she felt a hand quietly creeping up her thigh and swatted at Alyna, “indisposed, at present.” The door slammed open, and Kyala hurried in, an apology on her lips.

“My lady, I cannot find Alyna to respond to your earlier summon-” her eyes updated her brain on the situation and her mouth dropped open, eyes widening almost comically. “Oh.”

It took everything Sylvanas had not to burst out laughing, Alyna had no such compunction and muffled her laughter into the duvet while Sylvanas merely raised an eyebrow at Kyala and waited.

“I’ll... let you get back to it I suppose.” Kyala seemed shell-shocked, and dimly turned around and wandered out of the door while Alyna continued to laugh into the duvet at the entire situation and Sylvanas revelled in the sound as she lay back down and gathered Alyna into her embrace once again, a soft smile on her face. Alyna grinned back. After so much suffering, things seemed to be looking up for the two of them.


End file.
